GoshiijinSama
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Kanda hates cats, and Allen loves them. How can Allen make Kanda see the beauty of three tiny kittens? Well, the best way is the sneaky, dirty, cheating way. Yullen.


"Hey Linalee," Lavi said with a sly grin on his face

**Hey everyone, this is a special present for Yu-Chan because it's her birthday. I've been teasing her with little bits of the story for a few weeks now, so I'm sure she'll be happy to finally read the whole thing. Although she has said it's freaking kinkeh. **

**And there is a lemon. It's the 2****nd**** one I've written, but the first one isn't up yet. But seeing as I've never even kissed a guy or had butt sex with one, the lemon might seem a little off. Sue me.**

**So, without any more rambling, I give you Goshiijin-Sama.**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man.**

**I LOVE YU!**

* * *

"Hey Linalee," Lavi said with a sly grin on his face. "You know what would be really fun to do?"

"What?" Linalee asked looking up from her latest yaoi picture album.

"Ok, so I was reading this awesome manga, Kamichama Karin Chu, and the main character, this total sexist pig named Kazune gets cat ears whenever he turns into a pervert around his girlfriend. So who does that remind you of?"

"Well, Kanda's a bit of a pig…," Linalee said.

"Exactly, so let's give him cat ears!"

"Lavi, we wouldn't _live _long enough to get them on his head."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, but I already bought the cat ears, and a tail, and a collar with a big bell on it, and a leash," Lavi said holding up the bags filled with kitty stuff.

"We'll just pick another victim then," Linalee said. "You know how much I hate to waste a good buy."

"Miranda?" Lavi suggested.

"No, she'll assume something is eating her head. Next."

"Krorey?"

"I don't know what his reaction would be, but I don't want to get close enough to put the tail on him."

"Noise?"

"No, he scares me a little bit."

"What about…Allen?" Lavi said smiling.

"Oh that would be perfect! He would look so adorable, with the black ears against his white hair, an onyx tail wrapped around his creamy white hips, the stark red of the collar paired with the pale flesh of his neck. It's a heavenly sight," Linalee said imagining Allen in the outfit. "And then, we can tie him to Kanda's bed so that they might finally see the love they hold for each other."

"Linalee, please don't melt or go fan girl on me," Lavi begged.

"I won't, but only if you do exactly as I say," Linalee said, a fire in her eyes.

"Oh god," Lavi said. "What have I unleashed on this world?"

-Meanwhile-

"CROSS BLADE!" Allen screamed, lasers shooting out of his left arm and effectively killing the akuma.

"Che, so why did you put so much effort into killing that akuma? You could have just smashed it with your claw," Kanda said in a superior tone.

"Yeah, but then it might have fallen on these little guys," Allen said holding up three small kittens. "Aren't the precious?"

"I despise cats."

"How can you say that about something so soft, and furry, and innocent? Not even the Earl could turn down something this adorable!"

"Are you a man, or a woman?" Kanda asked; Allen in turn shot him a glare.

"I just have the ability to tell when a loveable creature is put in front of me."

"You won't think those furry monsters are cute when they pee on you."

"Is that why you don't like them? Because you got a little kitty tinkle on your boot? Sheesh Kanda, it's just a little DNA."

"No, I'm not upset because I a cat peed on me; I've been sprayed by human blood, so I think I can stand some cat piss."

"KANDA!" Allen yelled.

"WHAT!"

"Don't swear in front of them, their impressionable," Allen said petting their furry little heads.

"You're kidding me, right? They don't even know what I'm saying!"

"Hush, Karin is smart, so she might understand you."

"Who the hell is Karin?"

"This is Karin, the tan one with the pink nose, and the black and white one is Hatsuharu, Haru for short, and the last one, the light grey one is Merleawe, Mel for short. Mel is the youngest, then Karin, then Haru," Allen explain.

"Your kidding me, you've already named them? As if their your pets? You're an exorcist; you can't have a pet, never mind three!" Kanda yelled.

"Stop yelling by them!" Allen yelled.

"You're doing it too!"

"SILENCE KITTEN HATER!"

"Did you just talk back to me?" Kanda asked shocked. Since when did sweet, quiet little Allen talk back to Kanda?

"Yes Kanda, I dared to talk back to you because you were speaking ill in front of my babies. Daddy loves you," he whispered to the cats when they started meowing.

"Daddy? More like Mommy," Kanda snickered. "What can _Mommy_ do for you today? How can _Mommy _be of service? What can _Mommy_ get you to eat? Do you know how many times _Mommy _bends over for Daddy?"

"You are so infuriating! Can't you say anything nice? Does every little word have to be an insult?" Allen asked Kanda, who hung his head in shame. "Why are you hanging your head?"

"Cause Mommy yelled at me and it hurt my feewings," Kanda said in a baby voice. "Bad Mommy, bad, bad Mommy."

"I give up Kanda, your either a cold hearted B-A-S-T-A-R-D or you're a big baby. Make up your mind or _**Mommy**_ will send you to your room."

"So you admit it," Kanda said dropping is false tones.

"Admit what?" Allen asked dumb founded.

"That you're the Mommy, that when push comes to shove, you get pushed AND shoved," Kanda said smiling perversely.

"Oh my god, who knew you were a closet pervert?" Allen asked.

"Anyway, drop the cats off in an alley and let's head back to the hotel," Kanda said ignoring Allen's accusation.

"What? I can't do that, how will they live without their father?"

"Mother."

"Yes Kanda, of course, whatever you say. They still need me!"

"Well we don't need them, unless they suddenly become able to sync with some Innocence I'm gunna take them away or kill them," Kanda said. "And I highly doubt they will be able to become exorcists."

"You can't," Allen said backing away with tears in his eyes. "You can't hurt them; if you do I'll never forgive you."

"I can live with that Moyashi, now hand them over," he said swiping at the kittens.

"I HATE YOU!" Allen screamed dodging his hand. Kanda stopped reaching for the younger boy, which gave Allen time to escape. He ran all the way to the hotel without stopping. It didn't matter though; Kanda was still standing there, shocked. Allen hated him? Allen didn't hate anyone. But Allen didn't lie either. So either Allen was lying, or he really did hate Kanda. Did those kittens really mean that much to him?

"Master Kanda," their Finder called. "Perhaps the best way to get Master Allen to forgive you is to accept the kittens and to try to be nice to them?"

"And why should it matter to me what Allen thinks about me?" Kanda asked the Finder.

"I just assumed since you seemed so shocked when he said he hated you."

"Well, when you assume you make an ass out of you and me," Kanda said turning towards the hotel. He had given Allen plenty of time to calm down, now the British boy would be able to apologize to him.

"Bean sprout?" He said knocking on the door. "Open up."

"No," Allen said, his voice slightly muffled by the door.

"Open this door, NOW," Kanda said getting angry.

"No!"

"Why won't you open this door?"

"Because them you're just going to come in here and take away my kittens," he said.

"You can't stay in there forever."

"Yes I can."

"Yeah, you'll be able to stay in there where there isn't any food."

"Yupp."

"How exactly? Because I really am quite curious."

"It's a secret."

"Dammit it Moyashi, open this door right this instant or I'll open it myself."

"HA! Good luck with that Kanda."

Feeling his temper official run out, he unsheathed Mugen and took a swing at the door, cutting it clean in half only to see…

Allen's dresser.

"Dear god you have got to be kidding me," Kanda screamed. He could hear Allen laughing from inside the room. So he lifted his sword again and cut the dresser in half, only to be blocked by…

Allen's bed.

"I swear to god, you will regret this Moyashi," Kanda seethed. He cut down Allen's bed and was met with no other obstacles. Stepping into the room he looked for the white haired boy. "Oi," he called. "Where are you?" Then he noticed a note taped to the wall.

**Dear Kanda,**

**If you are reading this then you have successfully torn down all the obstacles into my room. This means that I have been forced to flee through the window with Karin, Haru and Mel.**

**It also means that you are in for a world of pain when Koumi learns you destroyed a door, dresser, and a bed. I had Tim record it so I have the proof.**

**Allen.**

Kanda crumpled the note in his hand, his eyes shut in cold fury. Not only had Allen gotten away, but he hadn't said sorry either. And he had destroyed so much furniture that Koumi was going to put him on cooking duty for a month.

He dropped the note to the floor and looked out the open window. He saw a shadow holding something in its arms enter the hotel through the front down. 'Perfect,' he though. 'Now your mine.'

Kanda raced out the door and down the stairs, he saw the shadow man, Allen, and ran towards him.

"Thought you could get away from me Moyashi? Well you're going to have to try a little bit harder next time," Kanda said pulling the hood off the hood, revealing a shiny bald head.

"Moyashi? What kind of term is that?" The bald man asked holding a suitcase in his hands.

"Sorry, wrong person," Kanda said a little embarrassed. Meanwhile from the top of the stairs Allen was laughing his ass off.

"NICE MOVE LUTENIANT SMOOTH!" He yelled and ran down the hall. Once he got to Kanda's room he ran into it and locked the door. Kanda followed him and heard the sound of the lock clicking.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU'RE LOCKING ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM!"

"Yes, because you killed my room. Now hush up and let us sleep. We have a train to catch in the morning."

"Those fur balls are in my room?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, those precious little furry angels are in your room. Now be gone while I decided if I have forgiven you or not."

"You're dismissing me now? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Allen Walker." Allen said, and he back up by the meows of his tiny evil army.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Kanda asked.

"My old room," Allen said.

"That's not fair!"

"Stop complain and toughen up," Allen said. "Be a man, rub some dirt in it."

"Yes Moyashi, cause that's the logical thing to do."

"Good night Kanda, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, whatever," Kanda grumbled before heading to Allen's torn up room. Now he really regretted trashing the room.

-The Next Morning-

"Oi, bean sprout, wake up."

"Kanda," Allen called from behind him. "Why are you talking to that door?"

"Because I thought you were behind it," Kanda said taking in Allen's appearance. The boy's hands didn't hold the cats which made Kanda very grateful.

"Come on, you still need to have breakfast," Allen said. Then he turned around and there were three little faces starring at Kanda from Allen's hood.

"Moyashi," Kanda said shaking slightly.

"Yes Kanda?" Allen asked innocently.

"There are rodents in your hood."

"No Kanda, kittens."

"Same thing," Kanda said before he walked down to the kitchen.

"I already got you your food," Allen said following him.

"Che," Kanda said sitting down. He slowly ate his food, but he couldn't get Allen's accusation from last night out of his head.

"Oi, Moyashi," he said putting down his chopsticks.

"Yes Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Did you mean it? What you said last night? That you…hated me?"

"No, I didn't mean. I was just trying to distract you so you'd leave the cats alone," Allen said with a smile. "Why, were you sad?"

"No, I just think that it would be very inconvenient for exorcist to actually hate each other, that's all."

"Sure it is, whatever you say Kanda," Allen mocked.

"Shut up, we have to get ready to catch the train and go back to headquarters," Kanda said leaving a smiling Allen behind.

-At the Train Station-

"Okay everybody," Allen said. To the kittens of course, not his human comrades. "I want you all to stay together, so no wandering off. The world is a big scary place and there is no reason for you to face it without me there."

"Is it just me," Kanda whispered to the Finder. "Or does he care more for those damn overgrown rats than he does for his own well being?"

"I believe they are cats, Master Kanda."

"Shut up."

"Okay everyone," Allen said, addressing the humans this time as well. "Let's go board the train."

"No animals allowed on trains, Baka Moyashi," Kanda said smiling. Now Allen would have to leave those furry monsters behind.

"Really?" Allen asked. He walked up to the young woman at the ticket booth and gave her his sweetest, most innocent look. "Excuse me Miss?"

"Yes?" she answered, being pulled in.

"Would it be okay if I brought my three little kittens on the train with me?" he asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I don't know," she said. "According to the rules of the train I have to tell you that you can't."

Allen's bottom lip began to quiver. "But, they'll never be able to live without me, their mother died and they depend on me. I don't have any family of my own, so I was hoping I could take them home so something I love would be waiting for me." His eyes slowly began to fill with crocodile tears.

"Oh. Of course you can bring them with you sweetheart. All you had to do was ask."

"Thank you, I'm glad such a pretty lady like you was able to help me," Allen said before leaving. He walked over to Kanda with a smug look on his face.

"Thank god he's on our side," the Finder said.

"No kidding."

"Come on guys," Allen said carrying his suitcase and the kittens. The Finder and Kanda followed suit, and soon the exorcists (and kittens) were in the cabin together.

"Karin," Allen called. "Come here girl. Come see Allen."

"Yes, because the cat will immediately come when called," Kanda said, just as Karin popped out from behind his head and leapt to Allen's lap.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kanda screamed. "WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT CAT COME FROM!"

"Kanda," Allen growled slapping his arm. "Careful, they have sensitive hearing."

"Yes, I'll try my best to be nice to the one animal I despise most in the world."

"Do they come any more heartless than you? I mean look at her," Allen said holding Karin up to face Kanda. He watched as the cat twitched its little nose and sneezed. As much as he hated to admit it, the cat did look harmless right now.

"Yeah, there's one, now where are the other two spawns of Satan?"

"Well, Haru is on the luggage rack above your head, and Mel is sleeping in my hood."

"No she's not."

"How would you know that Kanda?"

"Because I can see your hood and it's inside out."

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY IS MISSING!" Allen screamed. He looked around the cabin, under the seats, by the luggage, in the luggage, he was about to search the train when he saw something that drained all the blood from his face.

There was Kanda, his hair all tied up, and a small gray paw kept swatting it. From inside Kanda's hood. Mel had gotten confused and had fallen asleep with Kanda instead of him. And if Kanda found Mel, there would be hell to pay.

"Hey Kanda," Allen said dropping his voice a little as he walked towards the samurai.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" He asked stopping in front of the older teen.

"No, and why would you?"

"It's just so long, and dark and silky. And I've always wanted to touch it," he said sliding down onto Kanda's lap. "Would you mind?"

Kanda didn't know what to do. Allen was looking at him with a weird look, and he was sitting on him. "I ummmm, I don't know…. It's….. Yeah….but..."

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, which was killing Kanda's self control. Slowly Allen pressed his body against Kanda's warm one.

"Wh…what…what are you do...doing?" Kanda asked.

"Do you want me to stop?" Allen asked.

"I…I…I don't know," Kanda answered, his mind foggy. "I think…I think I have to…to go," Kanda said, pushing Allen off of him. Not even noticing the ball of fur that Allen had acquired. He left the room and headed to the bathroom to cool down.

"Well Mel," Allen said looking the youngest kitten in the eye. "That could have been a lot worse. And it probably should have been a lot less enjoyable," Allen said still feeling a little hot from his performance. Well, nothing like playing with kittens to ruin a teenage boy's sex drive.

-With Kanda-

"Alright, he was just, getting back at me for making fun of all his little cats. That's all," Kanda said splashing some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was still panting slightly, and had a pink tinge on his cheeks. He looked like he was fresh out of battle. And he was; a horrific battle against an incredibly hot boy.

"Oh god," Kanda said. "I did not just think that, no, of course not. It's because of those damn cats. Yes, it's their fault. Everything is their fault. The Earl attacked the Earth because of them, cheese has holes in it because of them, I'm finding Allen to be a sexy male with a hot body that would look so good underneath, withering while moaning my name while I slam into him over and over again because of them. God dammit, I just want to go home to a place where I'll never have to see a cat for the rest of my life!"

"Master Kanda?" the Finder called into the small room. "We're about to depart. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm more than ready to get off this sardine can of a train," Kanda said brushing past the Finder.

Kanda stalked back to his shared compartment with Allen. He was going to go in, grab his suitcase and get out. Simple, and to the point. None of this awkward looking and talking thing that girls always did.

Part one: Enter the room.  
Status: Complete.

That's right, he was in the room. So far, so good. Allen wasn't pouncing on him like a hungry lion.

Part two: Grab suitcase.  
Status: Complete.

All Kanda had to do now was get out before Allen noticed him. Allen was currently under one of the chairs trying to grab one of the kittens.

Part Three: Leave the room.  
Status: Oh crap, we have a small problem.

"Meow," said one of the kittens. The tan one, Karin to be exact was right in the pathway to the door.

"Quiet," Kanda hissed. "Move out of the way."

"Meow," Karin moved closer to Kanda, who in turn stepped back. This continued until Kanda was pressed against a wall.

"Back away, devil cat," he said. Allen was still under the seat trying to grab the cat.

Karin moved forward and started to nuzzle against Kanda's leg. A strong purr was coming from her.

"Oh my god," Kanda said. "ALLEN! GET THE FUCK OUT FROM UNDER THERE AND HELP ME DAMMIT!"

"What's wrong?" Allen asked crawling backwards, with a kitten in his arms.

"YOUR CATS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Awww, she's purring. That means she likes you."

"JUST GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Really Kanda, you can fight a big scary Akuma, but the second you get a little affection from one of god's creatures you start screaming bloody murder," Allen said while picking Karin up. She turned around and licked his cheek. "Stop it," he giggled. "That tickles."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. Cats are the devils creatures."

"I bet I could make you like cats," Allen said.

"Ha, you will never get me to like them," Kanda said crossing his arms.

"Why is that?"

"Because I've always hated them, and I always will."

"Why do you hate them anyways?" Allen asked.

"Because when I was a little kid I was attacked by a mountain cat. I managed to get out alive, but I was hospitalized for months. It was when I was in the hospital that my family was killed. If I hadn't been injured I could have helped them," Kanda said.

"Kanda, I didn't know that about your family. But that's no reason to hate all cats," Allen said.

"It's a good enough reason for me."

"I still bet I could make you like cats," Allen said.

"Go ahead and try. You can use every single dirty trick in the book and I'll still hate them," Kanda said with a smug expression.

"Fine, by this time next week I'll make you admit to liking cats."

"Is that a bet?" Kanda asked crossing his arms.

"Yupp."

"What does the winner get?"

"Loser has to be the winners slave for three days." Allen said.

"Fine."

"Good," Allen said before picking up the kittens and walking out of the car. He had to come up with a plan to trick Kanda into loving cats. "This might actually be kind of hard."

Kanda grabbed his fallen suitcase and followed Allen, while keeping away from the cats of course. When they got to the exit, the Finder surprised them with a cage.

"For the kittens," he said opening it. "We wouldn't want to lose them in this crowd."

"Yes," Kanda said. "Because that would be _so _dreadful."

"Quiet you," Allen said putting the cats in the cage.

"Make sure they stay there until we get to the Headquarters," Kanda said.

So, for the entire carriage ride, Kanda glared at the cage, while Allen tried to trick Kanda into saying he liked cats. His almost did at one point, but he screwed that up.

"RAINBOWS ARE PRETTY!" Allen yelled.

"Huh?" Kanda said.

"LAVI'S FAVOURITE COULOUR IS BLUE!"

"Come again…?"

"MASTER IS EVIL!! PEANUT BUTTER!! OMFG!! BBQ!! TIVO!! EEKK!! HELLO YOU'RE AN IDIOT, GO DIE IN A DITCH!! _**CAT LOVER SAYS WHAT?"**_

"Nice try," Kanda said smirking.

"Damn, I thought that would work."

So they spent the rest of the trip in silence. Kanda was plotting the demise of the cats, and Allen was plotting to make Kanda say he liked cats.

When they finally got back to the Order, after an even more awkward boat ride, Allen took off looking for Linalee and Lavi. Surely they would have a plan.

"Che," Kanda said going down to the café. "I'm hungry."

-With Allen-

"LINALEE!" Allen yelled barging into the library where Lavi and Linalee were. "I NEED YOUR HELP!!"

"With what?" Linalee asked.

"I need to make Kanda say that he likes cats. Do you have any ideas?" the paled haired boy asked.

"Well, isn't this convenient?" Lavi asked.

"What?" Allen asked.

"We were going to force you to dress up in a kitty costume when you got back and we were going to tie you to Kanda's bed," Linalee explained.

"It's almost as if someone arranged for this to happen…" Lavi said.

"Well, that aside, let's get ready for this to happen!" Allen said.

--

"Wow," Kanda said as he walked towards his room. "I cannot remember the last time I was this tired. But luckily I didn't have to deal with the bean sprout during dinner. Wonder where he went any way. Oh well."

Kanda opened the door, having every intention of kicking off his boots, stripping down, getting into his pajamas and falling onto his bed, asleep. But when he stepped through his door there was something else there. Well, someone else actually.

There, tied to his bed was Allen. And he was dressed a little bit differently too. On top of his head he had a set of big black kitty ears. As Kanda's eyes traveled from the ears, he noticed a bright red collar, with an attached bell, around Allen's pale neck. Attached to the collar was the leash that held him in place. Instead of wearing his normal white blouse, vest, and jacket, he had on a tight, black leather vest. Nothing between the leather and his flesh, no shirt, nothing. His bottom half was covered in black leather, with a furry tail coming around his waist.

Seeing this, Kanda did the only logical thing possible, besides fainting from blood loss. He sat down, and took five deep breathes, silently begging his heart to stop beating so fast.

"Moyashi," he said when he had regained use of his vocal cords. "What are you doing? And what are you wearing?"

"Meow."

Kanda's eyes flew open. Did Allen just meow at him? Looking at the other boy, he watched as Allen crawled towards him on his hands and knees until the leash stopped him. Then he pawing gesture with his hand followed by another meow, which sounded a lot needier this time.

"What do you want me to do? Scratch your head or something?" Kanda asked. Allen in turned, meowed quite happily. So Kanda went over and scratched the top of Allen's head. Allen leaned against Kanda's hand and made a new sound.

"Are you purring?" Kanda asked shocked. Allen whined in the back of his throat at the loss of the scratching.

"Ok, so now you're happy, what do I get in return?" Kanda asked.

Allen, instead of answering, moved away from Kanda's hand, and dragged his tongue up Kanda's neck, traced his jaw line, and end by Kanda's ear. Then he took the lope into his mouth and started to nibble it gently. Kanda moaned, which made Allen smirk.

"Oh, you can smirk but you can't talk?" Kanda asked.

"I can talk if my Master wishes me too," Allen all but purred into Kanda's ear.

"Master wishes you would speak," Kanda said.

"Hai, Master," Allen whispered.

"Why are you here?"

"Because Master wishes me to be here. If Master wishes me to go, then I shall go. I know Master isn't fond of cats."

"I think I'm starting to like them more," Kanda groaned. Somehow, Allen was making him melt using only his tongue.

"Then what can I do for Master?" Allen asked moving to sit in Kanda's lap.

"Anything you want to do," Kanda said. Allen smiled evilly, and leaned forward to capture Kanda's lips with his own. Kanda eagerly kissed back, and licked Allen's bottom lip for entrance. When he didn't get it immediately he took the lip between his teethe and bit down, making Allen gasp. He used this as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into Allen's hot wet cavern. When he had explored every inch for the first time, he pulled back.

"Someone was a bad kitty, not letting Master have everything he wanted."

"Bad kitty," Allen repeated. "Bad kitties should be punished. Bad kitties should get spanked."

"Yeah," Kanda said. He roughly tapped Allen on the ass. "Does Kitty like that?"

"Kitty likes whatever Master gives Kitty."

"Well, in that case." Kanda slowly started to open Allen's vest. He removed the piece of material and threw it to the floor, and then he leaned down and took one of Allen's pale nipples into his mouth. He gently sucked in, while Allen threw his head from side to side.

"Ma-Master, that feels so good. Please don't stop Master," he begged huskily.

Kanda continued to suck the nipple, only stopping when he switched sides. Allen's breathe was coming out in pants. His hands, which weren't doing anything, moved down Allen's back until they got to the rim of his pants. They kept going until they reached Allen's ass and squeezed it firmly. Finally, Kanda released the nipple from his mouth and looked at the saliva covered chest.

"Kitty," Kanda said looking into Allen's lust filled gaze. "Master is tired of doing this; can you think of something else?"

"Yes Master, just lie back and let Kitty take care of everything," Allen said. Kanda lied down and Allen crawled on top of him. He carefully unbutton Kanda's shirt and then threw it to the floor. He moved his hands to unzip Kanda's pants when both his wrists were grabbed up, and he was flipped onto his back.

"Not so fast Kitty," Kanda growled. He unhooked the leash from Allen's collar and used it to tie up his hands. "Master just thought of a new idea."

Kanda moved down the length of Allen's pale body, until he reached the top of the tight leather pants. He ghosted his hand over Allen's clothed erection, causing the cat eared boy to buck his hips up. Smirking, Kanda pulled down the zipper of the pants and removed them along with Allen's tail and boxers. He looked down at Allen's hard on, seeing it leaking of pre-sum. He bent his head and slowly rolled his tongue over the slit.

"NYA!" Allen screamed throwing his hips up. "Again Master, please, again!"

Kanda, being the kind Master, did. He licked the slit again, before taking the whole thing into his mouth, deep throating Allen. He put his hands on the other's hips, because Allen was thrashing his body so much that he had almost chocked Kanda.

"Master I'm going too cum soon," Allen panted.

"Come for your Master," Kanda said, momentarily releasing Allen's manhood from his mouth. A few licks later and Allen released a loud moan as his seed spilled into Kanda's awaiting mouth. Kanda moved up Allen's body and captured his lips in a hot kiss, letting Allen taste himself. While their tongues fought, Kanda's hands moved to Allen's tight ass, and slowly he put a finger into Allen's virgin hole. He slowly pulled it in and out, waiting until Allen made a noise of pleasure. When he heard a small moan, he added another finger, using a scissoring motion this time.

"How does it feel Kitty?" he asked.

"It feels weird Master," Allen said, his eyes half lidded. "But Kitty likes it."

"I can tell," Kanda said looking at Allen's growing erection. He added a third finger, looking for the spot inside Allen that would make him scream.

"MASTER!" Allen yelled out when Kanda brushed over something.

"Hmm, looks like I've found it," Kanda said pulling out all his fingers. Allen whimpered slightly at the loss.

"Don't worry, you'll have something much more fulfilling in a minute," he said as he reached over to his nightstand, where he kept a bottle of moisturizer. He put a generous amount in his hands, and then rubbed it on his cock. Then he positioned himself by Allen's entrance.

"Ready Kitty?" he asked.

"Hai, Mater."

Kanda slowly eased himself into Allen's body, loving the heat that engulfed his shaft. Once he was completely inside he waited until Allen had adjusted. After a few moments, Allen lifted his hips up telling Kanda to move.

"Kanda slowly thrust forward, eclipsed in the feeling of Allen all around him. He wanted to go faster, but he didn't want to hurt Allen.

"Kanda….Faster…."

Kanda happily complied, and moved his hips forward to slam into Allen, causing Allen to cry out. His hand wandered down Allen's front, and firmly grasped his cock. He began to stock it in time with his thrusts.

"AH!" Allen screamed, his eyes rolling back into his head. Because it was their first time and because they had just returned from a mission, neither of them had much stamina. So with a few more thrusts, Allen came hard. Coating their stomachs in his cum, and causing his to tighten around Kanda's member. Kanda came deep within Allen. Afterwards they just lied there until Kanda pulled out. Allen whined at the loss, so Kanda shut him up with a kiss.

"So Master," Allen asked. "Do you like cats now?"

"I like some cats now," Kanda said. "Is that why you did this, to make me say I liked cats?" he was hurt. He didn't think Allen would sink that low.

"No, getting you to say you liked cats was a benefit though, because now you're my slave for three days."

"So _Master_ what can I do for you?" Kanda asked.

"Well, in a few hours you can do that again," Allen said smirking before laying his head down on the pillow. "For now, sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Of course, Master," Kanda said lying down beside him.

"Kanda?" Allen asked just as Kanda was drifting off.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Moyashi, now quiet. I need energy so I can make you scream later."

"Hmmm, sounds like a plan," Allen said before drifting off in Kanda's arms.

-Owari-

* * *

**Yes, I hope you all like it. And I hope no one has died of a nose bleed. I kinda killed Yu-Chan that way a few times. Opps? Oh, and Goshiijin-Sama means Master**

**Please Review.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


End file.
